Everything and Nothing under the Sun
by SoldierOfMyShadowyMind
Summary: A Supernatural Drabble Collection. Just as senseless as the title. Nearly every genre, Humour, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Friendship... Mostly Destiel but also friendship scenes, Winchester-talk etc. I changed the genre from humour to angst because most of the drabbles decided to get kind of dark and angsty.
1. Smile

_**A/N: My first attempts to write drabbles. This is not meant to be serious, just a collection of thoughts. If you have any wishes which particular topic I should write about, just drop me a line and let me know ;). Reviews are always very much appreciated!**_

* * *

_**Smile**_

"Sammy? Have you seen my ring?" Dean's voice echoed through the hall of the bunker.

"You're what?"

"My silver ring. I think I've lost it."

"Why don't you ask Cas?" Sam's cunningly grinning face appeared in the doorway to Dean's room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean threw an angry glare in his brother's direction.

"Oh, nothing, just that Cas mentioned your recently strange behaviour." Sam sauntered away.

Dean froze. "Wait. What did you tell him? Sam!" He bolted down the corridor to catch up with his brother.

"The obvious."

"What did he say?"

"He smiled."

"Oh, God…"


	2. Trapped

_**A/N: This is set after s9 and a try to describe Demon!Dean.**_

* * *

_**Trapped**_

"Finish it."

"Dean, she's just a girl-"

"She's a monster."

"Which doesn't-"

"Then I'll do it." Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it at the girl's head.

"Dean" Sam said imploringly.

"Step back" Dean commanded coldly, his eyes brutally fixed on his victim.

When Sam didn't react he rapidly brought his gun in collision with Sam's head, causing him to fall.

Cas, who had silently watched the scene from behind, now startled into reaction, gripping Dean's wrist.

"Dean, look at me! This isn't you. Fight it!"

Dean suddenly stopped, trapped by the intense look of his friends blue eyes.


	3. Rain

_**Rain**_

"It's calming, isn't it?"

Dean startled out of his thoughts. Cas stood next to him, watching the droplets fall.

"I love rain" he continued quietly. "A walk in the rain is the perfect way to get your thoughts straight."

They stood in silence until Dean eventually voiced, "Cas, can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want."

"What do you think of me?"

"You're brave."

"Most people say I'm a death warrant."

"I'm not most people" Cas said fondly. "You care about others, Dean. No one ever cared about me. Except for you." He gently laid a hand on his shoulder.


	4. Broken Arrows

_**Broken Arrows**_

Nothing helped. Cases didn't help. Drinking didn't help. Making lame jokes didn't help. Smashing things against the wall didn't help. He was hiding inside himself but felt so bare to the world. Like an open book everybody could read in. And yet _he_ couldn't read in it. He hated to admit it but he felt helpless. All these things he never bothered himself with before suddenly filled every space of his mind. He had to come to terms with it but he didn't know how.

_Help me, Cas._

Dean sighed. It was as if he was shooting with broken arrows.


	5. The End of the Story

_**The End of the Story**_

"Dean, I'm so sorry." That was all Sam could manage. He observed his brother's features as they slowly crumpled, failing to remain unmoved, revealing the dark depth of his soul that Sam so rarely encountered.

A single tear escaped from Dean's eye and left a wet streak on his cheek.

"Where is he?" Dean asked calmly.

"Outside."

Dean held his gaze for just a moment longer before he turned away. He feared the moment he would see him. Dean took a deep breath and stepped outside. Cas was lying on the grass, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.


	6. Copious quantities of alcohol

_**A/N: Been a long time, I know. Anyway, I've decided to put the rest I've got up as well. Have fun.**_

* * *

_**Copious quantities of alcohol**_

The door slammed shut. The next thing he heard were footsteps pounding down the stairs. Dean's head popped up from around the corner. For the image before his eyes he had only three words: "What the hell…?"

Cas was standing in the middle of the hall, his trenchcoat dirty and crumpled, his hair tousled. He looked kind of…_smashed?_

"Cas, where the hell have you been? You're looking like pulled out of a trash can."

"Just to clarify: I'm. Not. Drunk" Cas slurred.

"No, of course not." Dean steadied his staggering friend and couldn't help but smile. "My funny, drunk angel."


	7. Heart to Heart

_**Heart to Heart**_

Staring at the ceiling Cas said in a quiet, soft voice, "It still seems strange doing this."

Dean chuckled. "You have no idea what I went through to finally figure out that you were the cause of my troubles. It was torture."

"The cause of your troubles and the source of your salvation." Cas's voice only cracked slightly.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Dean smiled. "You know what I love about you, Cas? You never really understand what I'm saying and still you understand me without words."

Tenderly he linked his fingers with Cas's and held him close.


	8. The Visitor

_**A/N: Double drabble. Warning: Utter crack.**_

* * *

_**The Visitor**_

"Dean, there's a _head_ in our fridge."

Dean entered the kitchen just to be greeted by his brother's incredulous face. Silently Sam pointed towards the unwelcome visitor.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean's expression wasn't any less disgusted. "What is this _thing _doing here?"

"It's a head."

"Yeah, I figured that much."

"Hello, Dean, Sam."

The two men spun around, almost knocking each other over in the process.

"Cas! I told you to stop that!" Dean scolded.

"What's that in the refrigerator?" Castiel asked, completely unimpressed.

"It's a head" Sam informed him.

"Oh, that's mine."

"What?!" The two Winchesters simultaneously exclaimed.

"It's a demon's head. Well, the vessel with-"

"Why the hell do you need a demon-vessel's head?" Dean cut him off.

"I kept it for… experiments."

"Experiments?" Sam didn't sound utterly convinced.

Cas held up his hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept it there."

"Exactly. So, what kinds of experiments do you intend to exercise on this poor head?" Dean asked, annoyed.

Enthusiastically, Castiel explained, "I had an interesting idea which might get us some new knowledge. It'll only involve-"

"Yeah, thank you Doctor Frankenstein, we don't really wanna know." Dean rolled his eyes. "Get me a coffee."


	9. Cas goes on a date…

_**A/N: A crappy, fluffy trilogy.**_

* * *

_**Cas goes on a date…**_

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Actually, I'm not."

"A real date? And this time it's not babysitting?"

"I made sure it's not."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell happened to the Cas I knew?"

"He changed his view of things." His friend smiled brightly.

"Being human did things to you" Dean stated.

"It was-"

"Very educational, I know. Okay then, let's just hope she likes creepy angels."

Cas tilted his head and looked at him in his own typical way, somewhat puzzled.

_Stop doing that!_

Dean hurriedly said, "All right man, off you go. Good luck."


	10. … screws it up…

… _**screws it up…**_

A knocking at the door. Dean answered it. Cas.

"I screwed it up."

"Ain't that a surprise."

"Don't be mean."

"Come in you lousy lovebird."

Head down he entered and slumped himself on the bed. "I'm never lucky with these things. I only humiliate myself."

Dean pulled over a chair and sat down in front of him. "If I were I girl, I'd date you."

"You would?"

"Yeah. Because I think it must be fun going out with someone like you."

Cas hesitated, then shyly asked, "But being who you are you wouldn't date me?"

Dean just stared at him.


	11. …and ends up dating someone unexpected

…_**and finally ends up dating someone he never knew he would date**_

Dean swallowed. Was he being serious? Did he mean what he just said? Because if he did… His head was spinning and his heart was beating way too fast. This was doomed to fail.

He felt so out of character.

Cautiously he glanced up and said, "Maybe…I would?"

Cas's eyes lit up. He was looking so cute, huddled on that mattress, complaining about his failure. Dean glanced up again and when their eyes met he gingerly took his hand and leaned in and a joyous feeling flooded his body when they kissed.

Dean smiled. Jackpot.

Sam (spying on them): "Finally."


	12. Untitled

_**[Untitled]**_

"Cas, don't-" Dean slapped his arm away, turning his head so that Castiel couldn't see his face.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked softly, concern saddening his voice.

When Dean didn't answer he tenderly placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look him in the eye.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Do you really want this? Do you really _understand_?"

Before Cas could reply Dean's mouth was already on his.

This was so wrong and still it felt so right. Dean's lips were burning and his mind went blank, leaving only one single thought.

_Never ever leave me._


	13. Night-time Fear

_**Night-time Fear**_

He was dying. Over and over again. In a thousand different ways. Falling, burning, screaming, drowning. Death in black and white. And in the end the everlasting darkness swallowed him.

Dean awoke with a start. He ran a trembling hand over his sweating forehead. The same dream every night. Or, the same message conveyed in what seemed an endless number of possibilities. It had been three months now since the dreams had started. Three months full of nights in which he saw his best friend die. Every time he looked at Cas he feared it would be the last time.


End file.
